


Burning Falcon

by The_Exile



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Alcohol, Community: 40fandoms, Female Friendship, Gen, mild slashy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Noire doesn't remember Falcom ever not being there. Something about the red-haired adventurer fascinates her; maybe it's her singing voice.





	

Falcom claims to be a 'newbie adventurer' but Noire has never remembered not seeing her.

Usually she's at the guild, reporting in on a finished job or taking on a new assignment, or in the tavern, on her third or fourth ale. She can certainly hold her drink, always seeming like the cheerful, excitable drunk, except when an assignment goes bad and she turns maudlin. These incidents usually involve sea travel. Falcom has terrible luck with boats. Sometimes she reminisces about the old days, although she always adds that it doesn't mean her sun has set, she has plenty of life left in her, she just worries that she isn't the same person any more that she was when life was simpler. She takes on a lot of work, usually preferring to fly solo, although these days she sometimes leads small teams as there isn't as much work for just a solitary adventurer. 

After the tavern closes and she's walking home, she sings, either humming under her breath or at the top of her voice depending on how much ale she managed to get through. Her voice is beautiful. She reminds Noire of a fire-haired angel, an unstoppable force of musical power. Noire has been following her for a while so that she has more time to listen to that repertoire of songs, many familiar but always something new.

Vert has also commented that the 'cute redhead with the big sword' always seemed to be there, that she'd been trying to get to know her a little better, chatting about their favourite games and the good old days. Falcom has some refined, old-school tastes in games as well as beer. Blanc had gotten along surprisingly well with her, sharing a long history. Even Neptune sort of remembers seeing her before, although it was a while ago, she was using a different name at the time and she was experimenting with different hairstyles, growing her hair out long and even once dying it blonde, a style that didn't suit her at all. 

"Her singing was beautiful even then," sighed Neptune, "Even though the acoustics were kinda odd, in a way, it kinda sounded better."

Noire had met even older hands who remembered Falcom always being there. She hoped it was true. It might mean Noire would always see her again.


End file.
